


Following Her

by Lady Lark (LadyLarkRune)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkRune/pseuds/Lady%20Lark
Summary: Death thinks about the woman he's a little bit in love with.





	Following Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Mutant Enemy. The Sims 2 is owned by EA Games and Maxis. Neither of the former is me, I am just a poor schmuck who likes writing fic.

**oOo**

He couldn’t stop thinking about her.   Her hair, her smile, the way her hazel eyes flashed, she was stunning and it wasn’t just that she was beautiful.  She was strong, vibrant, stubborn, loving, and she was everything he loved in a woman. 

 

Not since Olive Specter had a woman captured his interest so.  Death was her gift and she wielded it with effortless efficiency.   He followed her exploits with interest, picking up the souls of those freed from their demon jailors while at the same time marveling at her form and dedication to her art.

 

He’d even been introduced to her twice during her tenure.  The first was agonizingly brief and he’d felt an almost tangible relief when one of her friends had managed to resuscitate her.  The world would have been lessened without her and he was grateful that he didn’t have to collect her just yet.  The second time was longer and she seemed almost grateful to see him, she was so tired but triumphant.  She’d managed to save the world again and saved her sister as well.  It was worth it for her and she’d thanked him for his kindness as he escorted her to heaven.

 

When he’d received the memo that her friends had ripped her out of heaven, he’d gone into a rage and considered breaking protocol and reaping the perpetuators prematurely.  Luckily his hula zombies had managed to talk him down, but he didn’t forget and resumed his following of her career.

 

But she didn’t have the same joy, the same spark.  He wanted to reach out, comfort her, let her know that she was in heaven and that she would go back there when her burdens were lifted.   But he couldn’t, it was against the rules.   All he could do was watch and silently support her. 

 

He was the Grim Reaper and she was the Slayer who like all slayers was a little in love with death.  And he was definitely in love with her.   

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published on FF.net Just moving things here for completionist sake.


End file.
